Arreglando el pasado
by Akari Walker
Summary: Una chica de cabellos lilas hace un viaje al pasado para estar presente el día en que sus padres se enamoraron pero algo sale mal y ahora tiene que arreglarlo si no quiere poner en riesgo su existencia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de Dragon Ball GT wiiii hahaha espero les guste ^^ **

**Disclaimer : todos los personajes y en especial el sexy de Trunks le pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

**Llamando tu atención**

Trunks, Trunks , Trunks ya estaba harta de de ser lo único en lo que pensaba, se decía mientras practicaba karate en el dojo de su abuelito Satán , todos sus compañeros la veían con miedo, nadie quería ser su siguiente víctima.

-¡Que es todo!- gritaba la chica de 17 años, mientras lanzaba una mirada asesina a cada uno de ellos.

-Pan… creo que has venido con mucho entusiasmo el día de hoy- dijo su abuelo, se podía notar el nerviosismo en su voz

-No claro que no… ¡Tú!- dijo señalando a uno de los chicos- ven aquí

-¡No por piedad!- decía el chico que casualmente tenía el mismo estilo de cabello de Trunks

-Ven aquí, No seas cobarde-

-Acabo de recordar que hoy cerraremos temprano el dojo , jeje- dijo Mr Satán no quería ser testigo de la furia de su nieta.

-¡Que!

-Lo siento Pan dejaremos este combate para después- acercándose al chico- huye y cámbiate ese peinado lo digo por tu bien…

- hai- dijo el chico saliendo del cuarto.

-Que fue lo que le dijiste?

-¿eh!¡ah! le dije que fuera por una galletas a la tienda jeje

- um, bueno mejor me voy abuelito, nos vemos luego- dicho esto salió corriendo hacia la salida

-¡eh Pan no piensas cambiarte!

- No abuelito, así estoy bien

-Adiós Pan, cuídate mucho- una vez fuera de la vista, se dio un suspiro de alivio por parte todo el dojo si bien es cierto Pan se había convertido en una señorita que captaba las miradas y el deseo de muchos últimamente cargaba un genio de los mil demonios. Para su abuelo no era ningún secreto que la gran parte de la culpa por no decir toda era gracias a Trunks.

Mientras tanto Pan seguía muy molesta y ella lo sabía, las personas no tenían la culpa de su amor no correspondido, pero era algo que no podía contener. Había decidido irse volando con su ropa de Karate total usará lo que usará él nunca se fijaría en ella.

Había pasado los últimos tres años de su vida queriendo captar su atención para que luego iniciara una relación con Marron a quien con suerte había visto dos o tres veces en toda su vida y lo peor de todo no podía odiarla, Marron siempre había sido muy simpática y linda con ella, eran muy diferentes y finalmente ella había ganado…

-¡Ahhhh! Ya estoy harta- fue en ese preciso momento que su tele comunicador sonó era Bra

-¡Pan se puede saber por qué aun no has llegado!- se veía molesta

-Perdona Bra… lo olvide, no sé donde traigo la cabeza últimamente

-Porque no me sorprende, te espero en 10 minutos ¿vale?

-Hecho- Bra era la mejor amiga de Pan, lo sabía casi todo sobre ella, casi ya que el secreto de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de su hermano era algo que guardaba muy sigilosamente, aunque estaba más que segura que Bra lo sospechaba.

Pan también sabía muchas cosas sobre Bra, odiaba que la dejaran esperando y odiaba aun más que no llegara a lo que ella llamaba el último grito de la moda. No podía llegar con su ropa de entrenamiento.

- Vamos Pan piensa, traigo un cambio de ropa en una de mis capsulas… me cambiare cuando llegue a su casa, todo resuelto…

Aumento la velocidad y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en la Corporación Capsula. Bajo en el jardín solo para encontrarse a …Marron

-Ah hola Pan ¿Cómo has estado?- le sonrió

-Hola Marron que sorpresa verte- sip realmente no esperaba verla, rápidamente se percato que Trunks no estaba con ella - por lo menos no tendré que verlo.

-¿perdón decías algo?

- No nada- movió las manos nerviosa- solo me pareció raro no ver a Trunks aquí contigo.

-El fue por unas bebidas a la cocina n.n

-Claro, me disculpas Bra me está esperando.

-No hay problema n.n

Entro a la casa con la única idea de encontrar un baño y cambiarse, antes de que Bra la viera en esas "fachas"

-¡Ahhh! Porque hay tantas habitaciones solo quiero un baño- se desespero- esta habitación me servirá además solo es un momento- encendió la luz y tanta fue su prisa que no se percato que había puesto mal el seguro de la puerta, y se dispuso a hacer el cambio de ropa.

En ese preciso momento Trunks iba pasando por ese mismo pasillo (después de todo era la forma más rápida de llegar a donde se encontraba Marron) hasta que algo fuero de lo usual llamo su atención.

-mmm que extraño, creí que había apagado todas las luces de este lado- puso las bebidas en la cómoda y se dirigió a la puerta, alzo una ceja y leyó "Laboratorio Nemotécnico"

-¿quien podría estar allí adentro? – tomo la manecilla cuando vio a Pan de espaldas, no traía absolutamente nada en la parte de arriba por lo que pudo ver perfectamente su espalda desnuda y parte en donde esta se perdía.

-¿eh? ¿Pan?- dijo sorprendido y sonrojado

Esta se volteo y al verlo allí parado viendo…

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito mientras trataba de taparse

- Perdón… perdona yo no sabia

-¡FUERAAA DE AQUÍ!

Trunks cerro rápidamente la puerta, no podía creer lo que había visto! Su corazón estaba acelerado… no sabía que decir…no sabía que pensar… Pan definitivamente había dejado de ser una niña, la niña que lo había acompañado en su viaje por todo el universo, estaba confundido lo mejor fue alejarse de allí.

Pan estaba roja como tomate, la había visto… quería llamar su atención…¡pero no así!

**En el Jardín**

Marron y Bra habían escuchado ese grito desgarrador, minutos después Trunks se les unió.

-¡Trunks que fue eso! Pregunto Marron

-No… no lo sé- mintió

-Era Pan estoy segura- respondió Bra

-¿Pan esta aquí?- volvió a mentir

-Si vamos a ir juntas al centro comercial, pero me preocupa porque habrá gritado, iré a buscarla.

-Ya no será necesario allí viene- dijo Marron señalando a Pan

Pan vestía unos pantalones muy similares a los que solía usar cuando pequeña una camisa de tirantes negro y sobre esta otra camisa color gris que caía en sus hombros con sus típicos guantes. Traía el pelo recogido en dos coletas exactamente como lo hacía Videl a esa edad.

-Pan que te sucedió, que fue ese grito

-No fue nada… solamente me perdí eso es todo…- dijo viendo a Trunks que desvió la mirada muy rojo.

-¿Gritaste porque te perdiste?

-Si me perdí media hora de compras nos vamos n.n

-¡Ahhhh! Tienes razón, solo voy por mi coche y nos vamos, nos vemos chicos

-Si hasta luego- dijo Pan

-Diviértanse- se despidió Marron con la mano y se dirigió a su novio - Trunks estas muy rojo te sientes bien?

-Si ha de ser el clima, está haciendo calor

-Sí ¿y las bebidas?

-Las olvide ya regreso.

***Mientras tanto en otra parte de Ciudad Satán***

-¡ayy ¡! eso dolió- una chica de cabellos morados caía de espaldas en la grama de un parque- ¿Giru estas bien?

-Giru Giru

-Mamá , papá ya llegue XD

**Que les pareció? Reviews? Puede que cambie o pierda alguno que otro detallito de la serie pero solo es con el fin de divertirnos, Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola disculpen la tardanza había dicho que actualizaría antes pero no pude u.u y wiii Gracias por sus reviews XD respondiendo, a mí también me gusta el Bra Goten así que habrá de esta pareja XD y de otras más que nazcan en el proceso.**

**Los dejo con el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, gracias a él mi infancia no volvió a ser la misma XD **

**¿Giru?**

-¡Giru por fin llegamos!

-Midori peligrosa giru giru no sabe pilotear

-Que grosero eres Giru…claro que puedo, no sé por qué mis padres insistieron en que vinieras ya no soy una niña

-Midori 15 años giru giru es una niña

- Ya se mi edad Giru no tienes que recordármelo… bueno eso ya no importa, lo importante es que ya llegamos XD tres semana antes justo como lo planee.

- Trunks no haber dicho eso giru giru Midori desobedecer

-No seas exagerado tres semanas no es nada, papá paso un año entero por el universo ¿no? Y mamá se coló en esa nave a los 14, ¿ves? lo llevo en las venas además tomare muchas fotografías les encantara n.n - dijo mientras tomaba la cámara que colgaba en su cuello- las cosas en ciudad Satán sí que son diferentes, la Tía Bra tenía razón la ropa de este tiempo es tan bonita.

-Giru mejor buscar a Trunks giru giru Midori peligrosa

-¡eh! Qué crees que estás diciendo!- mientras lo sujetaba - ¡ No pueden vernos! Nadie debe vernos.

-Giru

-Ven ayúdame con mi bolso – dijo mientras se la daba a sostener al pequeño robot y sacaba una capsula del bolsillo- veamos la máquina del tiempo ¿dónde podría estar más segura que? –dijo mirando de reojo a Giru.

-Giru abre la boca

-Giru giru

-Vamos contigo estará más que segura, de lo contrario te dejare en este tiempo ¬¬

-Giru - dijo mientras absorbía la capsula

-Listo ahora solo falta…

-Señorita ¿Por qué tan sola?- dijo un hombre de mal aspecto mientras se le acercaba

-No me moleste, estoy ocupada

-Vamos preciosura podemos pasar un buen rato

-Dije que no me moleste- mientras pateaba una pequeña piedra que cayó justo en la frente del sujeto, quien salió huyendo despavorido – vamos, no puedo creerlo – a la vez que retiraba unos cabellos de su frente.

Efectivamente la chica era muy hermosa tenía, unos ojos negros profundos que hacían el contraste perfecto con el lila de sus cabellos, color que definitivamente había heredado de su padre, con unos mechones verdes herencia de su abuela, todos ellos sujetados en una coleta un tanto despeinada por el viaje.

Usaba un short ajustado y unas medias que llegaban hasta sus rodillas, una sudadera con un pequeño logo de la corporación capsula.

-Midori peligrosa giru giru

- ¡Oh! Aquí está el mapa ¿Estás listo Giru? Nos vamos- dijo sonriendo

***Mientras

Luego de arrasar prácticamente con todas las tiendas del centro Comercial,( y con las tarjetas de Bulma) Pan y Bra se encontraban en una de las cafeterías más lujosas de la Ciudad para charlar un poco.

-¡Ah! Ir de compras es tan des estresante- decía Bra mientras estiraba los brazos.

- Yo diría que es todo un deporte, perdí la cuenta de todos los vestidos que te probaste- dijo Pan mientras bebía un capuchino.

- Amiga gracias por venir, mi padre se niega a acompañarme para ir de compras- dijo con un puchero

-¿No entiendo el por qué?- dijo Pan con cierta sarcasmo, realmente no podía imaginarse a Vegeta de compras.

- Y bien Pan ahora que estamos a solas- dijo mientras apoyaba su mentón ente sus manos-, ¿me dirás porque gritaste?

-¿Eh?

-No pensaras que me creí eso de las compras ¿o sí?

-Bra yo… lo siento pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa.

- Me di cuenta ¿Y bien que fue lo que paso?

-No puedo decírtelo… es muy vergonzoso

-Con más razón de vez decirlo, ¿o acaso no confías en mi?

-¡Claro que sí! Pero…

- ¿Pero?… a esta bien adivinare… ¿Qué te hizo mi hermano esta vez?

-¡El no me hizo nada! ¡Fue un accidente!– grito mas roja que un tomate y rápidamente se cubrió la boca ante la sonrisa de victoria de parte de Bra, había caído en su trampa redondita.

-Así que fue culpa de mi hermano…

-Si… quiero decir no ¡Bra porque me haces esto!

- Si yo no he hecho nada- se defendió

- Es que bueno - para que seguir guardando el secreto pensó - está bien, acepto que fue por Trunks pero es que … es que ¡el me gusta ! y mucho, no quería decírtelo es tu hermano u/u

-hahaha Pan pero si ya lo sabia

-¿Cómo? O.O

-Perdóname pero eras muy obvia

-Y si lo sabías ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Porque tenias que ser tu quien tenía que contármelo

-En serio soy tan obvia –y si no era buena disimulando- ¡ósea que el ya lo sabe!- dijo alarmada

-Tranquila mi hermano no lo sabe, es mas nunca lo sabrá si no se lo dices… no entiendo porque para estas cosas es tan distraído.

-Bueno supongo que eso ya no importa el anda con Marron después de todo

-Siéndote muy sincera no creo que Marron sea del tipo de mi hermano, quiero decir siendo ambos almas tan tranquilas, sería totalmente aburrido. El necesita a alguien problemático así como tu n.n

-¿Pro…Problemático?- dijo con tic nervioso

-Ujum

-Supongo que debo de agradecer el cumplido Bra… Bra?

-Pan ese de allí ¿no es Goten?

-¿Cómo el tío Goten?

Goten se encontraba sentado en su mesa no muy lejos de donde ellas estaban…

- Si entonces debes de tomar la hamburguesa con ambas manos así

- ¡Oh sin cubiertos! Si entiendo señor Goten

-Vamos llámame Goten

- No puedo creerlo tres años de relación y todavía no sabe cómo se come una hamburguesa – opino Pan

-Es muy lista…

-¿Ah?

-Acaso ¿no lo vez?… lo hace para mantenerlo interesado

-¿En serio lo crees?… a mi me parece que realmente no lo sabe

-Pan ¿cuántas novias ha tenido Goten en los últimos tres años?

-Solo una…

- ¡Bingo!

-Pero eso es porque ella es la única que no lo ha rechazado…

- Pan quizás no te has dado cuenta porque se trata de tu tío, pero Goten es uno de los chicos más codiciados de todo el instituto, muchas chicas morirían por estar en su lugar

-¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo mientras la miraba incrédula -¿Tu también Bra?

-¿Ah?

- ¿Tú también morirías por estar en su lugar?

-¿De qué estás hablando? Claro que no… hay muchos chicos lindos con los que he salido…

-Si eso lo sé, pero vi un brillo en tus ojos que …

- De pronto tengo ganas de salir de aquí… ¿nos vamos?

-¿De qué hablas? aun no termino mi capuchino

-Si claro que si lo hiciste vámonos

**Demasiado Tarde**

-¿Pan, Bra son ustedes?

-Goten – dijo Bra volteándose- no sabían que estuvieran por aquí

-Si vine con Pares a tomar algo

-Genial, le diré a Trunks que te encontramos, como ya no te llegas por la casa

-Si disculpa, es que he estado un poco ocupado

-Si eso veo

-Le llamare hoy por la noche para vernos y platicar un poco

-No te molestes, estoy segura que Trunks comprende que estas muy ocupado

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo

-Ya te dije que no te molestes

-No es ninguna molestia Trunks es mi mejor amigo

- en serio? Pues no lo Parec…

- Hola tío Goten ¿como estas? Disculpa la interrupción pero Bra y yo tenemos algo de prisa- dijo mientras robaba la fresa del postre de Goten - nos vemos luego ¿Si?- dicho esto salió con Bra

-Pero Pan… ¡mi fresa!

***Afuera de la cafetería***

-¡Bra tranquilízate!

-¡Estoy tranquila!

- ¿En serio? hahahaha

-Que te sucede- dijo alzando la ceja

-Es solo que tienes la misma cara que yo esta mañana, te gusta mi tío Goten de eso no hay duda.

-Que nooo

-Claro que si ^^

-Ahhh Pan ¿Cómo pueden ser tan ciegos?- dijo abrazando a su amiga

-No lo sé, no lo se

**ya en La corporación Capsula**

-Gracias Pan por todo

-De nada

-Por cierto como supiste que me gustaba Goten?

-ahhh eso buena es que tenias la misma mirada de cuando vez una nueva colección, amor a primera vista XD

- Eres una tonta hahahaha por eso te quiero, ¿segura que no quieres pasar?

-No estoy bien, si me marcho ahora llegare a tiempo para la cena- dijo mientras se elevaba un poco.

- ¡Llámame!

-Lo hare

*** En el cielo***

-Aahh no entiendo nada de este mapa ¿de verdad está bien hecho?

- Giru sabe donde esta corporación capsula Giru Giru

-Te dije que puedo hacerlo sola Giru, ¡no me molestes!- dijo mientras le echaba un nuevo vistazo al mapa- ¡ Ah creo que es por aquí!- dijo volando a gran velocidad y dejando atrás al pequeño robot

- Giru Midori esperar a Giru , Giru Giru

Pero esta ya se había alejado bastante

- Giru buscar a Midori, giru cuidar a Midori, como Trunks pedirlo

-¿Giru eres tú? – pero Pan lo había encontrado primero…

**Que les pareció? Bueno Hablemos un poco de:**

**- Midori, hahaha me gusta ese nombre no sé porque, bueno como podrán notar quiero que se parezca mucho a Pan en el carácter y pues Trunks tampoco era un niño muy obediente que digamos así que aquí está el resultado ^^ **

**-Marron y Pares hahaha no tengo nada en contra de ellas, solamente me gusta complicar las historias y ellas son perfectas para mis planes *-* **

**Es todo de momento no olviden sus Reviews XD muy importantes! Para su servidora Nos vemos XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lloviendo sobre mojado**

-¿Giru eres tú?

El pequeño robot del susto dejo caer el bolso de Midori, sin que Pan lo notara.

- ¡ Si lo eres! Cuanto tiempo de no verte- dijo mientras lo abrazaba…

- Giru encontrar a Pan, Pan peligrosa, giru giru futuro incierto…

- ¡Eh! Tanto tiempo de no vernos y así me recibes –dijo con falsa molestia- yo también me alegro de verte- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Giru no tiene tiempo para hablar con Pan

-Que grosero eres Giru, ¿por cierto que haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Trunks?

-Giru estar solo giru giru

-¡No puedo creer que estés solo!, ¿en que está pensando Trunks?, como si no lo supiera , Bueno no importa te llevare conmigo a casa ¿Qué opinas Giru?

- Giru giru

-Hecho vámonos.

**Mientras tanto Midori**

-¡Siii! La corporación Capsula, aunque es mucho más pequeña que la que existe en mi época, -dijo emocionada - lo ves Giru la encontré y sin tu ayuda, ¿Giru? – no recibió contestación

-¿Giru donde estas? Giru no es gracioso…. Giru?- voló nuevamente en búsqueda de su amigo…

** Mas tarde**

-Ahhh la cena estuvo deliciosa- dijo tirándose de espaldas a su cama- pero estuviste muy callado Giru, no me digas que estas molesto porque no te deje ir a buscar a Trunks… ni si quiera se acuerda de ti y de nadie.

-Giru –

- También te vez un poco diferente, te han hecho algunas mejoras ¿no es así? tienes muchas partes nuevas – dijo mientras lo tomaba sin mucho tacto y le daba vueltas para verlo

-Giru giru

-No estés molesto ¡Ya sé le hablare a Bra y le diré que estas aquí! Para que no se preocupen- tomo el teléfono y llamo…

-Bueno…

-¿Trunks…?

-¿Pan…? – Rápidamente las escenas de esa mañana pasaron por su mente logrando un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas…- lo que paso hoy…

-¡Cómo pudiste!

-¿Qué?...bueno… yo no sabía que… estabas allí y…

-¡Cómo pudiste abandonar a Giru! Eres un desalmado…

-¿Ah?

-¡No finjas!

-¿De qué estás hablando Giru está aquí conmigo?- decía sin entender nada, mientras que el otro Giru volaba por la habitación.

-Si claro yo también estoy allá, No mientas…- Pan estaba perdiendo la paciencia, sabía perfectamente que Trunks la ignoraba, pero no permitiría que le hiciera lo mismo a Giru…- si no lo quieres pudiste decírmelo, sabes que yo nunca lo abandonaría…

-¿Quieres calmarte? No sé de qué me estás hablando…- tuvo que alzar un poco la voz, ya que Pan no lo dejaba hablar.

-Trunks eres de lo peor – Y dicho esto colgó

-¿Pan? ¿Pan?...

- Trunks eres un mentiroso- decía la chica de cabellos negros mientras se dejaba caer en la cama- no te preocupes Giru , Trunks es un tonto – dijo haciendo un puchero -pasarás unos días conmigo, ¿entendido? - mientras abrazaba al pequeño robot-

-Giru giru

-Ahora solo quiero descansar un poco…- decía mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente- Giru por que las cosas no pueden ser como antes...como cuando viajábamos por todo el universo- dijo mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos y Pan caía profundamente dormida.

Por su parte Giru quería librarse del abrazo de Pan e ir a buscar a Midori justo como Trunks se lo había pedido…

***Flash Back blanco y negro (típico recuerdo) ***

Se podía observar un escritorio bastante lujoso dentro de la habitación, no se trataba de una oficina mas bien parecía un "pequeño" despacho, cómodo, confortable, propio… con una figura muy varonil sentado enfrente de él , contemplando una fotografía de una pareja y su hija… el pequeño robot lo observaba detenidamente…

-Giru , Midori quiere viajar por el tiempo, Pan y yo estamos de acuerdo, pero necesito que tú la acompañes, Giru cuida de Midori tu sabes que tiene mucho del carácter de su madre…- dijo sonriendo

****Fin de Flashback***

-Midori ser amiga de giru, Giru buscarla- pero nada podía hacer no hasta que Pan despertara y pudiera escapar de sus brazos.

***Mientras tanto en la Corporación Capsula***

-Aló ¿Pan?- sin recibir contestación -¿pero que le sucede Giru?

- Giru giru

- Es verdad que hoy tuvimos un pequeño accidente pero de eso a llamarme mentiroso

- ¿Que sucede Trunks?- pregunto Bra- ¿Qué fueron esos gritos?

- Era pan

- ¿Qué? y no me la pasaste

- No me dio tiempo

- La llamaré en este momento, en serio hermanito deberías ser más amable con Pan ¿sabes?

- Definitivamente no las entiendo

***Cerca de la Corporación Capsula***

Cansada de buscar y con un cielo muy oscuro Midori regreso al punto de inicio…

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Y si le había pasado algo? era todo su culpa por dejarlo atrás…Giru había sido el primer regalo de sus padres cuando ella nació, porque no lo había valorado –

-Buaaaaa perdí a Giru Buaaaa- lloró en su desesperación elevando su ki un poquito más de lo normal, lo suficiente para no pasar desapercibido por cierto Saiyajin…

-Midori cálmate- se repetía mientras secaba sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano- prometiste que serias fuerte y que este viaje sería divertido- trato de consolarse, hasta que cierto punto brillante llamo su atención…

¡Ah! ¿Qué es eso?- mientras veía algo colgando entre las ramas de los arboles - ¡ Mi bolso!- Voló hacia él y lo tomo, colocándoselo entrecruzado sobre su pecho, seguramente Giru lo había dejado caer y no estaría muy lejos de allí, eso le dio nuevas esperanzas a la chica de cabellos lila… o por lo menos eso creyó porque alguien se encontraba detrás de ella, a escasos metros de distancia…

- ¡Tu insecto!

-¡Ah!- la piel se le puso de gallina esa voz, ella conocía perfectamente esa voz, mientras lentamente se giraba, sus lagrimas no paraban de caer - ¿abuelito Vegeta?- dijo casi en un susurro – no puede ser cierto, ¿porque él estaba allí?, como había sido tan descuidada con su ki y peor aun la había visto.

-Ahora mismo me dirás quien eres insecto y porque tienes sangre saiyajin corriendo por tus venas…

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Hola ¿cómo están? Sé que me tarde u.u pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, pero espero estar actualizando más seguido y ponerme al día con mis historias XD… no sé cuantas veces he repetido Giru en este capítulo hahaha, pero como son dos uno del pasado y el otro del presente ¿qué puedo hacer XD? muchas gracias por sus reviews! ¿Habrá más para este capi? Espero que sí. **

**Nos vemos**


	4. Chapter 4

He vuelto y con un regalo de Halloween XD capitulo nuevo espero les guste…

**Disclaimer: ** Dragon Ball Gt no me pertenece solo la idea rara de mi parte XD que ha hecho posible este fic.

**¿Y Vegeta?**

-¿Alo?

-Hola Videl habla Bra

-Bra que sorpresa, ¿Todo bien?

-Si perfectamente

-Me alegro mucho, ¿buscas a Pan?

-Si ¿se encuentra?

-Si permíteme, un momento- Videl subió las escaleras, toco la puerta frente a la habitación de Pan y no recibió contestación , por lo que se decidió entrar… encontrándola profundamente dormida – Lo siento Bra, Pan está dormida- dijo Videl mientras apartaba unos mechones de la frente de su hija

-Oh, entiendo la llamaré luego…

-Salúdame a todos por favor

-Claro feliz noche

*****Cerca de la corporación Capsula*****

-¿abuelito Vegeta?- dijo casi en un susurro – no puede ser cierto, ¿porque él estaba allí?, como había sido tan descuidada con su ki y peor aun la había visto.

-Ahora mismo me dirás quien eres insecto y porque tienes sangre saiyajin corriendo por tus venas…

Sentía como sus lágrimas caían descontroladamente por sus mejillas, ¿Cómo explicarle que era su nieta? ¿Qué repercusiones había si lo hacía?

-No me digas que te comieron la lengua los ratones… ¡te hice una pregunta!-dijo mostrando su puño.

Midori no dijo nada, simplemente las palabras no salían…

-Si no quieres hablar te obligare a hacerlo, y no pienses que seré flexible contigo solo porque eres una chica.

Midori la veía con pánico, ¿quería enfrentarla? en su vida había podría ganarle a su abuelito en una batalla directa, aterrada vio como Vegeta se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ella…

-¡Soy tu nieta!- grito, mientras Vegeta se detenía en seco, dejando su puño a escasos centímetros de su rostro…

Sus palabras hicieron eco en todo el lugar, deteniendo a Vegeta que en ningún momento tuvo intenciones de lastimar a la chica, solo la quería hacerla hablar…

-Que… ¿qué dijiste?- dijo sorprendido

-Yo…- no dijo más

-Eso no puede ser ¿su nieta? Acaso ¿Bra?...no imposible ¿Trunks? Ahora que la veía bien tenía el mismo color de cabello que Trunks, Trunks no podría tener una hija de 15 años sin que él se haya dado cuenta a menos que…viniera del futuro…

-No vayas a decirme que eres del futuro o algo así, y que seremos atacados por androides-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-….. ¿Qué? ¿Androides?- dijo sorprendida - No yo solo quería ver… lo siento- y sentía que estaba a punto de llorar

Vegeta la abrazo, mientras Midori lloraba dentro los brazos de su abuelo, sintiéndose de alguna manera segura.

*****Unos minutos después*****

Ya mucho más calmados, abuelo y nieta se sentaron en una de las ramas de un árbol, donde Midori le conto que era hija de Trunks, por tanto su nieta y de su abuelita Bulma, ocultando de la mejor manera posible fechas que pudieran comprometer ese tiempo y alterarlo aun más si eso era posible… y descartándole completamente cualquier ataque de androides.

-Así que finalmente Trunks se casará con Marron, que sorpresa, creo que el enano y yo terminaremos siendo familia después de todo (se refiere a Krilin)

-¿Marron?, no abuelito ese no es el nombre de mi madre

-¡El que!¿Entonces con quien se caso?

-No puedo decírtelo, podría poner mi existencia en riesgo en este tiempo, te dije el nombre de mi padre porque de no haberlo hecho me hubieras matado u.u seré severamente reprendida cuando regrese, se suponía que solo venia a observar y ahora perdí a Giru

-¿Giru? te refieres a esa chatarra que anda con Trunks todo el tiempo

-¡No es una chatarra!, es algo molesto en ocasiones sí, pero es un buen amigo y sobre todo es mío…

-Eres igual a Trunks siempre defendiéndolo, muy bien vámonos – dijo levantándose

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

-A la corporación Capsula ¿A dónde más? No dejare que mi nieta duerma en un árbol o algo parecido…

-Pero… ¿y si alguien me ve? ¿a dónde dormiré?

-Cállate mocosa y vámonos de una vez- respondió Vegeta y marchándose, mientras que una no muy segura Midori lo seguía… al notar esto Vegeta acelero la velocidad, Midori lo imito sin perderle el paso…

-Era su nieta…tenía sangre de Saiyajin…- pensó orgulloso.

*****Corporación Capsula*****

-¿Alguien ha visto a Vegeta?- Pregunto Bulma

- No mamá, debe estar entrenando- contesto Bra sin darle importancia al asunto, mientras leía una reviste de su grupo musical favorito…

- Es extraño, su padre nunca se pierde la hora de la cena

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo- respondió Trunks

-Si eso lo sé… pero…

-Nada de peros mamá, ¿recuerdas cuando papá se dejo ese feo bigote?

-Si – ¿que tenía que ver eso, con que Vegeta no apareciera?

-Pues de eso, es lo que realmente debemos preocuparnos…- contesto Bra- porque ¿Quién en su sano juicio atacaría a papá? Debemos preocuparnos por ese bigote, para que no vuelva a parecer…- dijo decidida

-Bra…- dijo Bulma con una gota en la cabeza.

*****En los jardines de la Corporación Capsula*****

Dos sombras una grande y una chiquita ocultaban sus Ki para no ser detectados por los demás miembros de la familia…

-Abuelito ¿estás seguro de esto?

-Guarda silencio mocosa

-Mi-do-ri – le dijo- ¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya lo sabrás

*****Minutos después*****

-Llegamos, dormirás en mi sala de entrenamiento por lo menos por esta noche

-¡oh! Por mi está muy bien ¿Pero no hay cámaras de seguridad?

Mientras unas bolas de luz salían de la mano de vegeta, directo a las cámaras

-Asunto resuelto

-¿Era necesario hacer eso?- levanto una ceja

-Ya duérmete mocosa, mañana buscaremos tu cacharro

-Gi-ru

-Como sea, te traeré algo de cenar y unas sabanas limpias – dijo acercándose a la puerta

-Abuelito- Vegeta se detuvo- Muchas gracias

-Ya duérmete, regresaré luego- dicho esto se marcho

Midori se sentó en una esquina de aquella habitación, tan amplia y vacía a la vez, tomo su cámara y reviso en la memoria… las fotografías de sus padres tan felices, tan enamorados, fotos de su despidida a aquel viaje… solo esperaba que su llegada no causara estragos en este tiempo…y que sus padres siguieran tan enamorados…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Wow me doy cuenta que casi actualizo al mes, pero existen razones que explican esto… ninguna de mis historias está terminada ¿la razón? Por que las voy creando en el momento y tengo tantas ideas para nuevos fics que si me pongo a escribirlas no terminaría ninguna XD así que me he decidió una historia a la vez, y esta será la primera en terminar, aun no sé si será larga o será corta todo dependerá de sus reviews XD y si desean que la continúe.

Hablando de reviews muchas gracias a todos! Saludos para Panecita-San, Pan-dbgt , Huile, kattie88, Valeriesonbriefcullen 68 , Jennifer C, Guest, vampire-klaudia , Vegetable lov3r , MarcelineHAcom , vane-.-16 , vandbz gracias XD

Espero la continuación les haya gustado XD

Nos vemos

Bye


	5. Chapter 5

"**La llamada"**

Luego de instalar a su nieta en la cámara de entrenamiento, se dirigió al comedor donde su familia lo esperaba…

-Vegeta al fin llegas ¿adónde has estado?

-Bulma ¿qué es esto?¿ un interrogatorio? estaba por allí entrenando

-Papá dime la verdad, ¿no estarás pensando en dejarte el bigote? o peor aun ¿una barba?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Bra ya hablamos sobre eso vamos todos a cenar

****En la cena**  
**

-Y dime Trunks como van las cosas con Marrom, la hija del enano- pregunto de pronto Vegeta

-¿Eh?- dijo Trunks sorprendido ¿desde cuándo a su padre le interesaba saber sobre su relación con Marron? – Pues bien, nos llevamos muy bien

-¿Realmente la quieres? o ¿te gusta alguien más?¡ contesta!

-¿Ehh?-Trunks nervioso- ¿a qué viene todo eso papá?

- Vegeta que preguntas haces por su puesto que la quiere, Trunks nunca anduviera con alguien si no la quisiera

- ¿En serio? Yo no estaría tan seguro- pensó

- Vamos Vegeta y según tu ¿de quién mas podría estar enamorado?

-¡Pan!- grito Bra de repente

-¡ ¿Qué?!- dijo Vegeta

-Que si me puedes pasar el pan, en serio papá estas muy extraño hoy

-Por un momento pensé en la nieta de Kakaroto, eso sería imposible... pensó - por cierto Bulma ¿no estarás pensando en crear una máquina del tiempo y me lo estés ocultando?

-¡Que!- contesto Bulma asusta, ¿cómo lo supo?…se suponía que era un secreto y la maquina estaba bajo máxima seguridad dijo para sí misma

-¿Es cierto eso mamá? – pregunto Trunks

- claro que no… como crees – dijo mientras movía elegantemente su mano en señal de negación y dejaba escapar una risita nerviosa.

-mmmmm

En ese momento el intercomunicador de Trunks sonó

- Es Marron me disculpan-dijo levantándose de la mesa, para ir a un lugar un poco más privado.

-jum , Mocosa aun me es difícil creer que Marron no sea tu madre…pero entonces ¿quién lo es?

****En la sala de entrenamiento****

El estomago de Midori rugió, tenía hambre…

-Waa tengo hambre, ¿será que el abuelito Vegeta se tardará mucho?…-dijo levantándose del piso y acercándose a la puerta- no habrá problemas si solo hecho un vistazo ¿verdad? - se asomo viendo a ambas direcciones- mmm creo que tendré que esperar.

Cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse, haciéndola ocultarse rápidamente detrás de la puerta... era Trunks

-Si no te preocupes- lo escucho decir

-¿Papá? si era su voz-su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría

-Claro que si, Marron

-¿Marron? …Papá ¿con quién hablas?

-Si yo también te amo

-¿Amar? …- recordó lo que había dicho su abuelito al confundir a su madre con una tal Marron... ¿quién era ella..?.- papá ¡qué dices! - dijo muy decepciona

-Claro te veo luego y corto

Trunks dio un suspiro -¿realmente la amo? ¿Verdad? – Marron era una chica increíble… pero de cierta forma su relación se había vuelto monótona, y sin brillo, ¿pero en que estaba pensando? Claro que la quería, pero entonces ¿por qué estaba dudando?… ¿acaso seria por la pregunta que su padre le había hecho hace tan solo un momento ?– estoy casado, eso no me deja pensar con claridad lo mejor será que vaya a mi habitación…-

-¡Oh no! Se dirige para acá- se alarmo Midori, y como pudo cerró la puerta con la mayor delicadeza posible, sin embargo Trunks la había escuchado…

- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Hay alguien allí?

- ¡Hay no! ¡Hay no! Me descubrirá ¡porque a mí!

-Creo que el ruido viene de aquí- Dijo frente a la cámara de entrenamiento, se dispuso a abrir la puerta cuando recordó el incidente de esa mañana, un rubor adorno sus mejillas, no cometería el mismo error dos veces, aunque en el fondo no se arrepentía de lo sucedido

- ¿Hay alguien allí?- pregunto dando unos golpecitos a la puerta

-¡No! Por favor no abras

No recibió contestación, giro la manecilla lentamente cuando...

-¡Trunks que haces!- le dijo Vegeta cargando unas mantas

-Papá…yo… me pareció escuchar algo allí adentro

-Olvídalo, tienes prohibido entrar allí, a menos que estés dispuesto a enfrentarme

-Eeeeeh!…será mejor que me vaya - dijo de pronto- que pases buenas noches- dicho eso se marcho

Unos pasos adelante

-Qué extraño ¿llevaba consigo unos frazadas?, mejor evito preguntarle…

Una vez Trunks fuera de vista

-¡Mocosa! Esta allí

-Abuelito! – Dijo abrazándolo, con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos - ¿Quién es Marron?

****Al día siguiente****

-Ahhh pero que bien dormí- dijo Pan mucho más animada - ¿Giru estas bien?- dijo reparando en el pequeño robot al que había dejado sin escapatoria durante toda la noche- ¿perdona estas bien?- dijo tomándolo y moviéndolo de un lado a otro, se levanto y se dirigió al espejo, si definitivamente tenía un mejor semblante, no sabía porque pero creía este día sería muy interesante.

-Buenos días abuelito- le dijo a una foto de Goku a lado de la cómoda - buenos días Trunks -dijo al ver al chico en la misma foto, esta había sido tomada en su regreso a la tierra- sus ojos se nublaron nuevamente, pero rápidamente cambio de actitud -Vamos Pan es un nuevo día, con miles de cosas que hacer no puedo echarme a llorar ahora, no cuando lo he llorado durante 3 años, estaré bien abuelito lo prometo…

-Pan ¿ya estas despierta? – escucho a su madre preguntar desde la planta baja

-¡Sí! En seguida bajo-respondió

-No tardes mucho el desayuno esta ¡listo!

****Un tiempo después****

- ¡Oh que rico huele!- dijo Pan bajando las gradas con Giru en su hombro

-Los huevos de pterodáctilo están muy frescos- opino Gohan con el periódico en las manos

- Que bueno que les guste, por cierto Pan – dijo llamando la atención de la chica que ya había tomado su lugar en la mesa- Bra te hablo a noche pero ya estabas dormida.

-¿En serio? - con lo de Trunks olvide llamarla pensó -la llamaré luego

En eso el reloj intercomunicador de pan comenzó a sonar, llamando la atención de todos en la mesa…

-Bueno…

-Señorita Pan la necesitamos - era el jefe de policía - unos ladrones quieren llevarse el cinturón de campeón de su abuelo, en el museo Satán.

-En seguida voy

- ¿Otra vez te vas sin desayunar?- dijo Videl

- Claro que no, me llevaré los panqueques para el camino- sonrió pan

Si Pan, había heredado la responsabilidad de proteger la ciudad Satán, así como sus padres lo habían hecho hace algunos años atrás…

-Recuerdo esos tiempos cuando defendíamos la ciudad de esos maleantes- dijo Gohan - el Gran Saiyaman y su hermosa compañera siempre llegaban para salvar el día.

- Si, lo recuerdo- afirmo Videl

- Nos convertimos en el mejor equipo de héroes que ciudad Satán haya conocido- mientras Gohan se levantaba de la mesa, tomaba a Videl de la mano y ambos repetían el saludo en frente de Pan, a quien una gotita bajaba por su cabeza.

-Claro- contesto Pan aun reponiéndose del shock de ver a sus padres actuando de esa manera.

-¿Estás segura de no querer usar nuestro trajes? Mi casco te quedaría perfecto…

-Muy segura, además creo que muy pronto también formaran parte de la colección del museo Satán

- ¿Te imaginas? seremos recordados por siempre

- si bueno me tengo que ir

- Cuídate mucha hija,

-Por supuesto- dijo alzando el dedo pulgar y guiñándoles un ojo

*****En la corporación Capsula *****

Midori no había tenido buena noche, su abuelito le había confirmado que Marron era la novia actual de su padre, no es que no fuera consciente de la popularidad de su padre con las chicas, si sus propias maestras del colegio estaban rendidas por él, cosa que le daba mucha gracia, pero en el fondo temía que su llegada y todos los sucesos del que había sido víctima alteraran un poco el transcurso de la historia… sobre todo la historia de sus padres.

Si estaba en la corporación capsula, podría vigilar de cerca los pasos de su padre… pero ¿y su madre?, tendría que salir y buscarla… ¡si eso haría!... un momento había quedado con su abuelito de buscar a Giru…

-Solo será un momento, llegare justo a tiempo- tomo su bolso, y con mucho cuidado salió de la cámara.

Intento percibir el Ki de los miembros de la casa y para su suerte no había nadie…

-¡Genial! Ahora puedo salir sin problema- decía mientras corría a sus anchas por el corredor… pero como siempre algo paso…

Una señora muy guapa, de cabello rubio y con los ojos cerrados caminaba por el mismo pasillo… ¿era acaso su bisabuela? Su ki era tan pequeño que lo había pasado por alto…

-¡Oh!…tenemos visita ¿quieres un refresco? -Le pregunto

****Fin del capítulo****

Waaa siento que no avanzo nada u.u… y no lo quiero hacer muy largo para no aburrirlas (os) XD pero hoy si, el siguiente capítulo será dedicado a Pan, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo dbzangie4ever a mí tampoco me agrada que solo Pan sufra, así que le tengo algo planeado para Trunks guajajajaja.

Mil gracias por sus reviews *-* y sus comentarios sin ellos esta historia no tendría sentido XD


	6. Chapter 6

"**El secreto de Bra"**

El ascensor bajaba rápidamente, hasta llegar al último nivel…las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando a la vista a la dueña y creadora de todo aquello. Camino decidida hasta la puerta del laboratorio, pero no a cualquier laboratorio, se dirigía a aquel donde guardaba celosamente sus mejores creaciones y muchos de los cuales el mundo no estaba preparado para verlos.

-Favor de identificarse, está en un área restringida- se escucho la voz de la computadora, a la vez que un lector de huellas dactilares, scanner de iris, identificador de voz aparecía…

Una sonrisa se formo en la comisura de sus labios, ya que todo aquel protocolo de seguridad solo era una fachada, para distraer a todos aquellos curiosos que se atrevieran a llegar tan lejos en sus dominios.

-Soy Bulma Brief – dijo sin si quiera molestarse a cumplir con los "requerimientos" de seguridad

-Bienvenida señorita Brief, la estábamos esperando- contesto la computadora, mientras se dejaba ver un compartimiento secreto, y unas gradas subterráneas.

Bulma se coloco la bata de laboratorio, a medida se adentraba en aquella habitación, y se acercaba al inventos más importante y ambicioso de todos, la máquina del tiempo.

-Aquí estas – dijo mientras acariciaba el frio metal de su creación y el recuerdo del día anterior la saco de su ensueño…- Computadora quiero un registro de todas las personas que se han aproximado al laboratorio…- demando

- Negativo, no se encuentran registros

-¿Qué? Entonces como es que Vegeta lo supo… este laboratorio esta fuera de los conocimientos de la Corporación Capsula, no puedo correr riesgos, computadora a partir de ahora quiero seguridad Alfa, quiero seguridad y video las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana , cubriendo un área de 20 km a la redonda, ya sabes que hacer.

-Iniciando protocolo Alfa de seguridad…

Aunque Bulma sabía perfectamente que nada de esto podría detener a un sayayin, necesitaba estar segura si existía algún tipo de informante…

****Corporación Capsula****

Una señora muy guapa, de cabello rubio y con los ojos cerrados caminaba por el mismo pasillo… ¿era acaso su bisabuela? Su ki era tan pequeño que lo había pasado por alto…

-¡Oh!…tenemos visita ¿quieres un refresco? -Le pregunto

-Si gracias- dijo casi por auto reflejo, mientras bebía el contenido -¡como lo había podido aceptar!- pensó

No podía creerlo era su segundo día en ese tiempo y ya la habían visto dos personas que obviamente no debían hacerlo, ¿acaso seria un tipo de karma por no obedecer las indicaciones de su padre?

-Y dime ¿eres amiga de Bra?

Midori sentía como por poco y no se atragantaba con el jugo, pero eso no era una mala idea.

-Si hahaha soy amiga de mi tía Bra… digo de Bra- corrigió rápidamente, mientras enfocaba nuevamente su atención a la bebida, nunca había sido buena para mentir.

-Pues que lastima pero Bra ha salido con su padre

-Bueno con un poco de suerte y las cosas podrían mejorar- pensó, hacerse pasar por amiga de su tía Bra podría incluso dejarla bien parada de esa situación.

-Pero podrías esperarla en su habitación-dijo muy contenta

-¿¡Que!?... pero yo

-Vamos no seas tímida, a Bra no le molestara en absoluto- dijo mientras la empujaba a la recamara.

****Habitación de Bra****

-Espérala aquí no tardara, iré por mas refrescos-

-Pero…¡espere!- demasiado tarde esta ya se había ido – definitivamente es algún tipo de karma-¡aah! Un momento ¿Esta es la habitación de tía Bra?, realmente es muy bonita…

La habitación era muy amplia y moderna a la vez, definitivamente no habían reparado en gastos al decorarla, sin embargo lo que más llamaba la atención era la puerta a un lado de la recamara, Midori supuso esta daba al closet.

Se acerco al tocador que se encontraba en freten de la cama, al ver su reflejo pudo notar que no tenia buen semblante producto de la mala noche que paso al haber escuchado la llamada de su padre con la tal "Marrom", pero estaba decidida su viaje tenía una razón, y ese era unir a sus padres, las cosas habían cambiado desde que ella puso un pie en ese tiempo. Su historia juntos sufrió cambios y ella tendría que arreglarlo.

Aun lado del espejo había una foto de Bra con su madre –siguen siendo las mejores amigas- dijo con orgullo, pero de pronto noto algo extraño en el trasfondo de la fotografía ¿había algo mas allí? Con mucho cuidado lo abrió solo para encontrar…

- ¿Una foto del tío Goten?¿ por qué tendría una foto de él?, pensé que siempre lo había detestado, nunca está presente en las reuniones en las que puedan coincidir, siempre tiene un viaje o un desfile de modas-pensó- mmm que raro… por lo general guardas una foto de alguien que te gusta y no la de alguien que odias, a menos que…- inconscientemente soltó el porta retrato, y tapaba su boca con ambas manos, dio una pasos hacia atrás, cayendo sentada sobre la suave cama, ahora todo tenía sentido

*****Flashback*****

-Ya tienes lista las maletas-

-Tía Bra, claro que si-

-Te divertirás mucho estoy segura, la ropa de mi tiempo es muy bonita, ven aquí te hare una coleta

Midori se acerco si chistar…

-¡Oh quedo perfecta! Serias una madre genial sabes, tía Bra

-Es posible

-¡Claro que sí! Por cierto ¿Por qué nunca te casaste?

-En mi carrera de diseñadora, no hay mucho tiempo libre que digamos

-Pero te gusta alguien dime

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan curiosa?, claro que si siempre hubo un chico que me gusto… pero esa historia no pudo ser …

-Pero quien era…

-Vamos Midori se te hará tarde, tus padres te están esperando para despedirte

-Está bien, pero cuando regrese ¿me dirás quien era?

-Es una promesa

-ok me voy tía, deséame suerte

-Suerte… Midori

-¿Si?

-Cuando encuentres a alguien que realmente te guste, nunca lo dejes ir de acuerdo…

-De acuerdo

******fin del flash back******

Lagrimas salieron, no puedo creerlo todo este tiempo… has estado enamorada del tío Goten…" Cuando encuentres a alguien que realmente te guste, nunca lo dejes ir"-se sentía mal realmente mal, necesitaba aire fresco… y sin importarle quien más podría verla salió corriendo de la corporación…

*****Minutos después*****

-¡Uf! hoy si te haré un desfile de modas papá… gracias por acompañarme…pero ¿Que compraste?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, me voy a mi sala de entrenamiento

-¡No olvides que esta noche te haré un desfile de modas!

-Bra querida, quieres un refresco

-Muchas gracias abue

-Por cierto tu amiga ya llego, te está esperando en tu habitación…

-¿Mi amiga?

-Si una chica muy linda, le dije que te esperara en tu recamara…

-No sé quien podría ser, en seguida voy

*****Habitación de Bra*****

-Abue ¿estás segura? Porque aquí no hay nadie

-Qué extraño aquí la deje

-No tengo idea… mmm que es esto ¿la foto de Goten?¿ quien la vio?, abuela como era ella

-Pues tenía un cabello lila muy lindo

-¿Lila?- no conozco a nadie así …¿Quien estuvo aquí…?

*****Parque Satán*****

No se dio cuenta en qué momento llego allí, solo quería correr, correr muy lejos, las ideas chocaban dentro de su cabeza, ¿Cuánto tiempo había callado esto?¿cuánto debió haber sufrido? Tal era su impresión, que no vio al chico rubio que tomaba fotografías cerca de un estanque.

-Wow-dijo el chico deteniéndola antes de que ambos cayeran a tomar una ducha fría en el estanque- tranquila ¿estás bien? -mientras este la sostenía del brazo

-Ahhh ¿Qué? perdona

-No no te preocupes yo también estaba distraído

-No en serio disculpa, es que estoy algo confundida…

-No te apures, no paso nada pero en verdad ¿te sientes bien?

- si Gracias… tengo que irme y disculpa

-No hay problema- dijo viendo como esta desaparecía de su vista - bueno seré yo y la naturaleza nuevamente, tomo su cámara cuando ciertos rumores y cuchicheos llegaron a sus oídos.

-Ya viste lo que está pasando en el museo Satán

-Si es todo un alboroto

-Vamos a ver

Mientras muchas personas corrían en la misma dirección.

-¿Qué estará pasando? … no estaría mal dar un vistazo

**Fin del capitulo**

Disculpen la demora pero he estado en exámenes :s y también porque había dicho que este capítulo seria dedicado a Pan, pero se me dio la oportunidad de explicar algunos detalles de Bra, y como esta historia se va formando no está hecha, por ello el cambio. Pero en el próximo capi si es seguro.

A las lectoras que me comentan que la historia no es muy original, sorry es la primera que escribo de Dragon Ball :( y el color de cabello de Midori la verdad es que no es difícil imaginarse a una hija de Trunks así XD

Saludos a Guest espero te haya gustado el capitulo

Gracias por la paciencia y nos vemos pronto

Reviews? Sip sip XD


End file.
